


notice me

by yuecha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaizumi is bad at feelings, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuecha/pseuds/yuecha
Summary: iwaizumi is bad at feelings and oikawa is oblivious to his signs.[lowercase intended]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 34
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	notice me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [yuecha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuecha/pseuds/yuecha) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> iwaizumi is bad at feelings and oikawa is oblivious to his signs.  
> [lowercase intended]

iwaizumi would never tell anyone about his attraction towards oikawa. after all, he was the one who constantly bullied oikawa but kept him in check as a best friend. nothing more said oikawa.

it pained iwaizumi to see oikawa with other people that weren’t him. he hated seeing oikawa talk to the girls who surrounded him everyday at school. he hated seeing oikawa chat with the lower classmen and help them with their homework. he hated seeing oikawa talk to the one person that gave oikawa the brightest smile and butterflies. iwaizumi absolutely hated it.

but iwaizumi was oikawa’s best friend and he knew he had to be there for him. except he couldn’t. iwaizumi couldn’t bear to see oikawa with others.

so he created a solution to end his pain.

iwaizumi avoided oikawa for the rest of the day and the following. he continued avoiding oikawa until it got to the point where oikawa and iwaizumi never saw each other again unless it was during volleyball practice and even then iwaizumi still somehow found a way to avoid the brown haired boy.

apparently, oikawa didn’t notice. not one bit. iwaizumi knew oikawa could be oblivious to the most obvious things and he often teased the older boy about it only to get a pout and ‘mean iwa-chan!’ but he was really starting to get hurt. oikawa never tried to find him or find a way to talk to iwaizumi even after iwaizumi had left one afternoon and never hung out with oikawa again.

until one day oikawa said something.

“iwa-chan, wait up!” oikawa called out, jogging to catch up with iwaizumi.

iwaizumi spun on his heels, turning to face oikawa. it had been so long since they last talked he felt like he didn’t even know what to say.

“hey, iwa iwa,” oikawa grinned sheepishly, resting his hands on his hips.

“don’t.. call me that.” iwaizumi mumbled, adjusting his bag around his shoulder.

“i felt like i haven’t seen you in weeks! where’ve you been?”

iwaizumi felt himself tense up. he didn’t think oikawa noticed but apparently he did. “i’ve been here. everyday actually.”

oikawa gasped in a joking manner but his face turned serious for a split second, “are you feeling okay, iwa-chan? you look grumpier than usual.”

something about the way iwaizumi’s nickname rolled off oikawa’s tongue and it sounded just perfect made iwaizumi look away. he grimaced before turning around again and walking away. it never bothered him until now.

“well it was nice seeing you. i’ve got to go now. see you around.” iwaizumi threw his hand in the air and waved lazily, walking off.

“hajime, why are you avoiding me?”

iwaizumi froze. it felt like his feet were glued to the floor and he couldn’t pick them up.

“why would you think that?” iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek.

oikawa rolled his eyes, “you haven’t talked to me in weeks! i saw you in the hallway and waved but you shut your eyes and ran away. let’s see... you don’t walk home with me anymore. i don’t even see you during practice and i know you always come! what the hell is wrong with you?”

iwaizumi flinched, he didn’t expect oikawa to yell. he didn’t think oikawa would raise his voice at all.

he sighed, “i think it’s better that way.. because obviously you don’t give a damn where i am! you’re always hanging out with those other people since you’re ‘the great king’.” iwaizumi mocked oikawa, making a crown with his hands and placing it on top of his head as if he were a ruler of a kingdom.

“don’t bring that up.” oikawa snarled. his anger took over him. he couldn’t comprehend anything at all at this point. he barreled towards iwaizumi, throwing him against a wall.

iwaizumi coughed, standing back up. he was feeling a little dizzy from oikawa’s sudden attack. he grabbed oikawa’s shirt and slammed him against the opposite wall.

“i’m jealous, okay? i’m fucking sick and tired of being your second choice. i’m tired of having to watch you enjoy your life with the girl you like while i have to suffer in pain because i like you but you’re so oblivious, you can’t even see it! don’t you get it, oikawa? i’m hurting because you’re so oblivious to me and everything i’m trying to do to get you to notice me and you don’t care! i can’t tell you that because i’m your best friend and you don’t feel the same way.”

oikawa’s eyes widened. his jaw dropped and he blinked several times. was this really the iwaizumi he swore he knew?

“i-iwa-chan..” oikawa whispered, shocked.

iwaizumi let go of oikawa’s shirt, breathing heavily. he glared at the taller boy, sending bullets into his body. the ones that’ll never heal.

“from now on, you don’t know me. we don’t know each other. pretend we never met.” iwaizumi stated, meeting eyes with oikawa. he stared into oikawa’s soft brown eyes staring back at his. if you looked close enough, you could see the little tears start to form and his eyes turn glassy.

iwaizumi was the one to break the contact. he turned away, taking a few steps. “don’t call me iwa-chan, either. it’s iwaizumi to you.” he turned the corner.

after that, they never associated again. only during practice but barely. everyday at home, oikawa would blame himself. blame himself for not noticing iwaizumi. he blamed himself for being so ignorant and not paying attention. he just lost his best friend and teammate and all he could do was say sorry.

oikawa curled up into a ball and sobbed. he cried all night and all day because everything was his fault after all.


End file.
